Elements: The Beginning
by rileylol
Summary: The journey begins for 13 teenagers as they end up acquiring elemental powers! But, only 12 of them will walk away with powers, while one will be out of luck. Who will be the odd one out? What will be the shippings? Will anyone read this within the first week of it being released? Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

Elements: The Beginning

Created by: Theodore Cooke and Riley Camileo

Written by: Riley Camileo

Inspired by: Elements: Created by Zanzarino design

Characters created by: Theodore Cooke

Chapter 1: Introductions

Well, as you can tell by the name of the first chapter, we obviously can not start off our story without some brief introductions.

Franky Zakaria: Male, 15. Franky is adventurous and always outgoing.

Jocelyn "Joyce" Harraway: Female, 15. Peaceful and non-violent.

Benjamin Poulios: Male, 14. Lively and energetic.

Danielle Marcus: Female, 15. Very dark, but open.

Theodore Cooke: Male, 14. Funny and dramatic at times.

Riley Camileo: Female, 13. Crazy and spontaneous.

Xavier Snyder: Male, 15. EXTREMELY dark, and even a bit emo.

Damia Ellsworth: Female, 14. Light and bubbly but tough.

Christopher Minnick: Male, 13. Naïve but intelligent.

Wilhelmina "Will" Alvarado: Female, 14. Alert, but sometimes controlling.

Richard Kimble: Male, 15. Down-to-earth and trustworthy.

Cassidy "Cassi" Williams: Female, 15. Gentle but easily irritated.

Jonathan Becan: Male, 14. Annoying and a bit of a bully. Not a good person.

And with introductions out of the way, stay tuned for chapter 2, "Caverns"!

Approx. release date: whenever TJ and I feel like it. Somewhere around August.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.5: The Updates

Okay, first off, if you are confused with this chapter, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORYLINE. It is just some last minute stuff Theodore (or TJ, as I call him) and I had to put.

Here they are:

1): Chapter 2 will NOT be called "The Caverns". Well, it will, but it will have several names, which leads us to…

2) Chapter 2 will be split into 4 parts: "The Cafeteria", "The Baker's Dozen," "The Vote," and finally "The Caverns".

3) TJ and I had so much spare time, Chapter 2a is already released. So, whaddaya waiting for? Read Chapter 2a now!

~Riley Camileo

~Theodore "TJ" Cooke


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2a: The Cafeteria

"Oh, come on, Xavier. If you didn't want any pizza, you shouldn't have ordered it."

"But, I was hungry at the time, Will. It isn't my fault if my stomach changes my mind."

"Hey, Xavers, I'll eat your pizza for you." Theodore always had a thing for pizza. Especially if it was with fries.

This type of thing was the norm at Jensen High School, especially at the first lunch period. People thought that it was extremely odd that 13 people could stay so close to one another and have no conflicts whatsoever. Well, they were half right. There was one conflict between Johnathan Becan and… well… practically all the other member's of their clan, "The Baker's Dozen".

"Um, I don't think that you will be eating that, TJ." John replied, snatching the pizza tray away from the hoodie-clad foodie.

"But – but –"

"I said, you won't be eating that."

"I think you should leave him alone, you ugly slice of rotten pie." The voice came from a petite girl known as Riley Camileo.

"Riley! Come sit down." Will scooted over to let Riley sit down. Riley then snatched the pizza away from John before he could take a bite.

"There ya go, buddy," Riley cut a slice of pizza for TJ, "but only if I can have a slice. This stuff is good, ya know."

"Um, yeah, I know. But I always wait for Xavier to order it so I can take advantage-"

Xavier started to growl.

"Um, _share_ Xavier's food. and besides, Xavers-"

"Call me that again, and I'll make sure you never eat another slice of pizza again."

"GOD, fine. Anyways, _Xavier_, you know that I can't buy any lunch after the 17 cookie incident."

"You couldn't wear your favorite hoodie for 10 days!" John was apparently trying to annoy him.

"You know, John," Riley stood up on her chair, "I'm surprised we didn't kick you out of the Baker's Dozen yet."

"You know, she has a point, Johnny," Will quipped. "You have made enemies with everyone except for yourself. I'm going to have a talk with the others later and see what we will do."

E*L*E*M*E*N*T*S

Stay tuned for Chapter 2b!


End file.
